Gen 99: The Last Generation
by flash5335
Summary: Had a thought about this idea after I read Angel a couple of days ago. Who knows? This might turn out good! I could write a paragraph about this story, But I figure, meh, let them read it and find the plot on their own! T for Safe. OC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: I Stupidly Volunteer

I've made some bad decisions in my life.

They're not your ordinary bad decisions, like left or right, but life changing decisions. They've scarred me, changed me, made me who I am today.

That would be a genetically engineered mutant bum of a bird kid.

I know, not the greatest combination in the world. So I've got to tell you my story, so you don't make the same mistakes that I do.

To close out and begin my tale, just remember to trust your heart more than your head, and you will find your way in the world.

I hope.

Regards,

Kei

**Chapter 1: I [Stupidly] Volunteer.**

So here it is, I thought. My mom's hospital: St. Peter's Hospital For The Neglected And Un-adopted. I couldn't believe it was still in use, what with the broken windows, empty lobby and terrible condition of the building itself. I had come here for a reason, and one reason only.

15 years ago, on the December 31st, at midnight, my mother gave birth to a perfect baby, meaning I was free of diseases and had perfect weight and health, whom she named Kei, after a Japanese patient she had once healed miraculously at the hospital she owned in New York City. A group of scientists working there heard the news and came to see for themselves. When I tested absolutely perfect, they gave my mother and father a very generous offer: sell me for $1,000,000. My dad immediately agreed, and upon hearing this, my mother flipped. She grabbed me out of their hands and screamed in their faces. But my dad took me back and handed me to them, already asking when the money would come in. My Mother then got into an argument with my Dad, and after I few screams of "I hate you!" My Dad took off. I would never see him again.

Every year since then the scientists would return to our house, raising the cash prize to temp my Mother. I didn't know why they wanted me so badly. Why not just go find another perfectly healthy baby? I thought to myself. That was when my Mother, the only thing protecting me from those scientists, died. They say she was killed in a car crash, but I disagree. I think the scientist guys killed her, so now I was fair game. So I decided to do the one thing they would never expect. Turn myself in.

Pretty bold move, I know, but I thought that if I let them just do whatever they wanted then I could go home and forget I ever met them. Then I would get the money and live my life happily ever after.

_HOW STUPID COULD I GET?_

**That would mark the end of chapter 1, so don't forget to review guys!**

**Total: Uhhh…aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Umm…no. Anyways, remembe-**

**Iggy: No, you really are!**

**Me: How would you know? You're blind!**

**Iggy: The truth hurts man. The truth hurts.**

**Angel: Fine, I'll do it then. Flash5335 does not own the Maximum Ride series or anything like it. This is a completely fan made fanfiction.**

**Me: Ohh…right….the disclaimer**

**Gasman: Duh! Where were you? Lala land?**

**Me:…..it's possible…**


	2. Chapter 2: Freaky Doctors,Familiar Faces

**Me: Hey all! It's been a while since I've updated, but-**

**Max: You updated yesterday…..**

**Me: Ok…so it's only been a couple of hours since I've updated, but NTL here's chapter 2!**

**Dylan: Better.**

**Me: Shut-up Dylan. No one likes you. 'Glances at Max' except for Max.**

**Max: Are you ASKING me to kick you?**

**Me: To avoid Max's strategically placed roundhouse kicks, I'm going to start the story now.**

**Max: Good answer.**

**Chapter 2: Freaky Doctors And Familiar Faces.**

I strode inside.

No one tried to stop me. No one wondered why I wanted to visit this poor, charred, disgusting excuse for hell a hospital. I just, well, walked inside.

The lobby was empty, so I went straight to the directory, to check what floor I needed to go to. 'Floor 13' it read. 'Department of Genetic Engineering'. "Floor 13." I repeated. "Figures." I jogged over to the cobweb-covered elevator and checked to see if it still worked. Surprisingly, it did. Once inside, I pressed the '13' button (They had one?) and waited, listening to 60's elevator music. I began to perspire. This is it, I thought. The very thing my mother did not want to see happening is about to happen. And I caused it. For some reason I remembered my social studies teacher talking about cause and effect. All right, I thought. Let's try it. I pulled a piece of paper and a pencil out of my pocket (what a slow elevator!)

_Cause: Me turning myself in to maniac scientist stalkers._

_Effect: Me becoming a genetically advanced freak of nature that can never show its' ugly face in public ever again._

You know, this whole turning myself in thing wasn't so appealing anymore. But just as I decided not to do this, the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and there was a scientist, looking at me hungrily.

"We've been waiting." He said.

What happened next was a blur. The scientist grabbed my arm and put me on a bed. Three more appeared and began to inject me with needles; IV's, blood tests, shots, etc. My mind was screaming, and I began to panic. As I began to rise, bloody handcuffs rose out of the uncomfortable blue bedding and held me in place. I struggled and squirmed, but no matter what I did, I could not escape. Then, when I thought I could take no more, a woman walked up to me. "Let's put him to sleep." She said. I knew that voice! Teary eyed and confused, I looked up. "Mom?" I whispered.

She answered by jabbing my arm with a syringe, and I blacked out.

**Me: Well that was chapter 2. Don't forget to-**

**Total: Comment and rate, we know.**

**Me: You guys just have an insatiable urge to interrupt me, don-**

**Iggy: Yup.**

**Me: Sigh. I….never mind. Just-**

**Angel: Don't forget to do what Total said.**

**Me: And you, little devil, love to-  
**

**Angel: Read peoples minds? Yes!**

**Me: Next chapter soon…..**


	3. Chapter 3: Pros And Cons

**Me: To avoid getting interrupted, I will simply state-**

**Dylan: Chapter 3 is up!**

**Me: #%$!**

**Chapter 3: Pros and Cons [of Being A Genetic Mutant]**

I was in limbo.

Not real limbo, but that place where you can hear things going on outside, but you are still sleeping. Yet you are conscious. That kind of limbo.

In this case, I could hear the scientists talking and doing things, but I didn't listen. I was deep in thought, trying to assess what I'd just seen. Ok, I thought. This place used to be my moms hospital. Then, a when my mom 'died' a few years back the scientists bought the place. But now my mom works here. Did she decide to sell me? I was so confused. Meanwhile, the scientists (from now on I would call them lab rats, since they fit both of those descriptions) were hard at work doing…whatever they were doing. Strangely enough, even though they were really hammering at my body, I didn't feel any pain. Must be the sleeping stuff. Suddenly, without warning, I felt the 'sleepy stuff' begin to wear off, and lab rats began to leave the room. One turned off the carts brakes and began to wheel me somewhere. Just as he stopped, I opened my eyes.

I wished I never did.

**Me: That was chapter 3. Rate please! **


	4. Chapter 4:I Believe I Can Fly?

**Me: Chapter 4!**

**Gasman: No! So close!**

**Me: Ha! I win this time! I-**

**Angel: Cut-off.**

**Me: $#%#$%&*^%#!**

**Chapter 4: I Believe I Can Fly?**

There was blood everywhere. My blood. My own blood, soaking wet, on the cart, the bedding, my hospital gown. Next, I noticed the cuffs were still on my arms. I wriggled them to try and get free, but no luck. On the bright side, I could still move them. And I felt…different. Stronger, almost. But there was something on my back, connected to it. Like arms or something. Did those lab rats give me a second pair of arms? I was going to freaking kill them! "Ahhh!" I screamed, as the painkillers began to wear off. Man, it was excruciating, like someone was holding a torch to my shoulder blades. A midget lab rat walked in. He turned to me and smiled. "The specimen is awake." He said. I was furious. "Specimen?" I called. "You're the specimen! What did you do to me?" He smiled calmly. "Oh, trust me, generation 99 has many specifications." I was stunned. Generation 99? Specifications? I decided to remain silent. He continued. "Currently, there are only 36 generations of specimen that we have released to the public. However there are now 64 generations, you being the first of the 64th, that we have not yet released. This is because there are still minor…chinks to work out." My temper rose. "The only flaw here is you! You still haven't answered me! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" He seemed unfazed. "Ah yes," He said. "In order to carry out the blueprint design of the generation 99 mutant, we needed precise measurements. When we heard that you were born, we realized you were the perfect size, weight, and health. We needed you. But your mother did not cooperate.

"After many years, we have finally found you-or rather, you found us-and now we have built the first generation 99 specimen. Now if you wouldn't mind, we would like to test some of your features. Spread your wings." I growled, but in the back of my mind something nagged at me. Wings? What does he mean _wings_? "I do mind!" I screamed. "And I don't want to be a part of this freak show any longer!" And with that, I broke free. I got up, grabbed that scientist by the neck, and lifted him off the ground. "Now, listen to me well," I growled coolly. "You are going to tell me where the exit is, or I will squeeze your neck until your face turns purple. Do you understand?" Frantic, he nodded, fear I his eyes. "Good. Now, tell me. Where is it? And I may spare you." He lifted a bony finger and pointed down a stairwell to my left. "Thank you." I said, and I let go, his limp body falling to the floor. He gasped for air. Meanwhile, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, angry shouts echoing down the hallway. I looked around for an exit. Nothing, except for a window. I opened it, looked down, and saw that I was really high up, the cars below like ants on a hill. "Spread your wings." I remembered him saying. Why did I keep thinking of that? "Maybe he was right." I thought out loud. "Maybe I do have wings!" I concentrated on moving the muscles extending from my back. When I felt I could control them, I pushed outward, and out of my hospital gown grew two long, sleek, black wings, dark as the night sky. I shook them around, and the feathers shifted a bit. "Too cool." I whispered under my breath, gaping in awe. The angry voices sounding noticeably closer jolted me awake. "I have no choice!" I said, looking out the window. I breathed in deeply, feeling some sort of air sacs in my lungs. "To help me breath while flying." I guessed, running up to the window. "Here I go!" I shouted. And with that, I jumped out the window, angry lab rats just arriving on the scene where I was. All right, I thought. Now flap! The ground began to rush up at me. Flap, dammit, FLAP! I moved my muscles in an awkward up and down motion, and I slowly began to rise. I was flying!

**Me: Next chapter soon. And don't forget to rate the story! It is your civic duty to your country.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kei Abelson, The Mutant

**Gazzy: Is it time for the new chapter?**

**Me: Sure, so long as you don't cut me off like you usually do! 'Crickets'...um… hey it worked! Chapter 5 people!**

**Chapter 5: Kei Abelson, The Mutant**

Actually, no, I wasn't.

As soon as I rose up and regained my balance, I began to fall again. My mind was screaming in terror, and I was sure my blood pressure was NOT at a healthy level right now. No, I thought. Gotta focus. I tried to flap my wings, harder and harder, but they felt like cement. I was plummeting now, the people on the ground beginning to become clearer. NOT a good sign. I tried one more time to move them, but my wings (still felt weird to say that) wouldn't cooperate. "Damn!" I screamed, and pedestrians, who heard my cry, looked up. They were shocked, unable to move even as I headed straight for them. Common sense much? This is it, I thought. I could already see tomorrows headline: 'Strange 15 year old mutant bird kid splattered on ground- training accident?' No! I scolded myself. I have to concentrate. But it was too late, and I was coming dangerously close to an old woman, who hadn't noticed me yet, even thought I was whistling loudly. That was it! The current! I extended my wings, and when they caught air, I was jerked upwards. Hard. It felt like my body had been ripped in half, and the wind was knocked out of me. I coughed and spluttered, but that was the least of my problems: I had recovered too late. With a loud crash, I hit my shoulder on a "Vive Nuevo York!" taxi, and my body went sprawling off it. People finally woke up, and began to scream incessantly, running everywhere to escape the mutated freak that was me. My body ached all over, but the worst pain was in my shoulder, where I had taken most of the impact. I groaned loudly, and the old lady who hadn't seen me before wheel-chaired over to me and hit me with her purse. "Scum bag!" She shouted, but upon doing so, her dentures fell out. Great, now not only was I in massive pain, but I was ready to heave. I tested to see if my wings were working. Suddenly, everything began to feel better. My shoulder began to heal, and my headache ceased. Was that another one of my awesome powers? Rapid healing? "Man," I said, admiring my now healed wings. "Even if those Lab Rats did torture the hell out of me, I have to admit, most of this stuff is pretty neat!"

The neatness ended when cops arrived on the scene.


	6. Chapter 6: Good Cop, Bad Cop, Bird Cop

**Me: Ok! The wait is over! Chapter 6 is up!**

**Dylan:…Should we clap or something?**

**Max: Wait a minute. We've traveled all over the world kicking butt and saving humanity, and we've never once been applauded. Now you expect us to applaud for you when you make a new chapter? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?**

**Me:….**

**Chapter 6: Good Cop, Bad Cop, And Bird Cop**

"Freeze!" A chubby cop shouted, holding up a tazer with pudgy hands. I swallowed hard, aware of the crowd beginning to appear. Sweat beaded my forehead. Thankfully, my wings were folded neatly

behind my back, under the hospital apron. It must have been a strange sight: Some blood-covered 15-year-old kid in a hospital gown on top of a taxi, cops aiming guns at him. Fight or flight, I thought

to myself, the cops slowly closing in on me. I needed a plan. I laid out my options:

1. Fight them. How? They were trained officers with guns, and I was a teenager with some fencing experience. I didn't stack up.

2. Run. Where? How? I was surrounded by cops on all sides.

3. Fly. It could work. If I surprised them by opening my wings, it could leave an opening to pull off a direct takeoff. It would be totally unprecedented, but I had no choice. It was all I had.

Suddenly and without warning, I snapped my wings open, the smooth black feathers reflecting the sunlight. Everyone, including the officers, were stunned. My moment had come! I curled up tight, still

unsure of how this would work, and jumped up, flapping my wings a few times to gain height. I was a good 20 feet off the ground when the cops recovered. And to my surprise, they open fired. Wait,

they WHAT? Cops had to have permission to shoot! I looked off way into the distance at the hospital of the Lab Rats, still gaining height to escape the officers. I growled. They must have given the

word. Turning a 360, I surged forward, now way out of reach of the cops fire. I was safe. For now.

I finally landed in a dense forest, far away from the city lights of New York. Evening had fallen, and I was hungry, tired, cold, and miserable. My stomach growled, and I spotted a berry bush in the

distance. Closing my sore wings, I ran towards the delicious fruit. I hadn't eaten in days, so I was running on empty, and could really go for anything, even the worst spinach. "Boy," I said, rubbing

my hollow stomach. "I need food." I looked down. "But I've never seen these berries. What if they are poisonous?" I remembered my "Rapid Heal" moment back in the city. Would it prevent poison?

My stomach growled louder, and with that, I popped one into my mouth. Oh the joy! After days of starvation, the berries tasted like little nibbles of heaven. Quickly, I popped one after another into my

mouth, savoring every bite. When I had eaten the tree bare, and my belly was filled, my throat went dry. _Water._ I needed something to wash down the berries, and fast. Slowing my breath, I listened

for the trickling of a stream. In response, far off, miles from where I was, I could see an image of a running stream in my mind. Another power? Keen hearing? It was a lot to get used to.

It would also save my life.

**Me: All right, I think it's about time for another disclaimer!**

**Iggy: Flash5335 does not own the Maximum Ride series, its' characters, ideas, etc. This is a completely fan-made story.**

**Me: Coolio. Also, don-**

**Angel: Forget to keep sending in reviews! The more reviews I receive, the more often I will update this story!**

**Me: Correct me if I'm wrong, but the flock lost you at the end of Angel. So how are you still here?**

**Angel: Um...**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7: One Month Later

**Me: Hey guys! It's Flash5335! Chapter 7 is now up, and Angel has yet to explain herself!**

**Angel: …there. Happy?**

**Me: :O. OMG.**

**Chapter 7: 1 Month Later...**

There I was, sitting there, a bag of somewhat suspicious berries in one hand, and a makeshift bottle filled with lukewarm water in the other. And this was a good thing.

It had been exactly one month since I left the 'Hospital'. I had set up a shelter in the woods made entirely of sticks, mud (for instillation), and pine needles. It was barely big enough to fit me, even though I was barely 5 feet tall and weighed (thanks to the lab rats) 60 pounds. Anorexic, I know, but it's what happens when you've been living in the woods for weeks on end. In my spare time, when I wasn't hunting and gathering, I was practicing all of my abilities. I could now control stable flight, pull off sweet aerial tricks, and see and hear things from miles away. This helped with my hunting and gathering greatly, as I could see berries that I wouldn't normally have found from where I was, or hear running water I may not have been able to hear. This was really the only reason I was still alive.

I didn't dare go into public, for fear that the cops may have put up wanted posters of me. Besides, I couldn't go out there like _this._ My current state was a mess: All I wore was a bloody, ragged, torn up, hospital gown and some ratty old sneakers I found one day. What I needed, was money. If I was some how able to get a job, I could earn some money and use it to buy necessities, like clothes and food.

_**But who would want me?**_

I found my answer in an odd way.

For the first time since my cop encounter, I decided to go out in public. Not out into the bustling streets of downtown Manhattan, mind you, but to the outskirts of central park. I was walking along, trying to see if there was anything I could scavenge anywhere, until I ran into a man. He was older, about 50, with grey, faded hair, odd-looking spectacles, and a long white beard. He looked startled, like a deer in headlights. "Oh, oh, sorry," Was all he had to say. And, taking one last, horrified look at me, he walked away. I was halfway over the encounter when I remembered how shocked he was to have seen me. It was like he was scared of me. Something didn't quite add up. I decided to go look for him.

I found him tied up to a tree, struggling and trying to scream even with the rope around his mouth.

Oh, dear god.

**Me: I would like to give a shout-out to MaximumX. And a message:**

**There. That's long, isn't it?**

**Remember to read his stories. They rock!**


	8. Chapter 8: I Rescue A Senior In Distress

**Me:….Angel, was that projected thought the truth?**

**Angel: Yep!**

**Me: Oh. Ok.**

**Chapter 8: I Rescue A Senior In Distress**

The entire scene was out of proportion: The harmless old man was strapped up to a tree, obviously captive. A thought nagged at the back of my mind, and caused me to stop mid flight. "Something doesn't add up," It said. "Why would he be chained up like this? Is this someone trying to bait you?' I chewed my gums. The nag was right; this was a trap. But what do I do? Leave him there? No. There was no choice. I had to act. I had to help him. I said a silent prayer and sped towards him.

When I reached the ground, I wasted no time in getting straight down to business. I quickly unraveled the knots behind the tree, while he wriggled and struggled, either trying to tell me something important or swearing and cursing at me. My guess was on the latter. When I finally finished untying him and getting the rope off of his mouth, the trouble began.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" He shrieked frantically running in circles. "Way to lay it on light." I mumbled. I looked into his wide-open eyes, and saw they were full of fear. This worried me. He was scared for a reason. My answer came with a roundhouse kick to the face.

I fell back stunned, blood pouring from my nose. I staggered forward. "Where…" I trailed off. But before my disorientation wore off, I was punched again. I looked around, my rapid heal kicking in and stopping the blood flow, as well as relieving my disorientation. No one was there. Actually, the man was, looking dazed but no worse for wear. He was shocked, looking at my perfectly healed body. "Wh-who-who are you?" I chose to ignore him, listening for sounds of movement. I heard none. Until,

"Hello, Kei." Said a voice. I whirled towards the sound, and I saw…no one. Yet I heard them, walking around, trying to sneak up behind me. I turned around swiftly, kicking him in the process. To my satisfaction, I heard a groan, and droplets of blood seemed to fall from nowhere. He grunted. "Got lucky." Was all he had to say on the matter. I closed my eyes and listened for sounds. My ears twitched at everything; the sound of a crunching leaf, a heart beating (note: I have super-advanced hearing so I could hear that), even breathing. When I heard a slight noise from my right, I swung around and threw a punch. No response. I closed my eyes again. I waited, listening. I heard the sound of wind whooshing to my right and I jumped, dodging the assault. "Ok," I said, fed up. "The jokes over pal. Nice try, but your Houdini act doesn't scare me! So show yourself!" To my right, I saw an image flicker and appear. It was a kid, about my age, looking smug and pleased with himself. "Your wish is my command." He said, looking around out of boredom. "Here I am, you can see me. Are you happy now?" He glared at the old man, who was backing up, ready to make a break for it. He smiled at this. I sighed. "I don't have time for this." I said, rolling my eyes. Quickly, before he could do anything, I grabbed the man and took flight, trying to put my hand over his mouth so his screaming would cease. God _why_ would he not shut-up? "I can't take it anymore!" I shouted. And with that, I clubbed him in the head, knocking him out cold. I sighed deeply. God, who was that guy? Did the lab rats send him? What 'generation' was he? These and other questions fluttered around my mind as the orange sun dipped behind the mountains, and day gave way to night.

Was I a superhero?

Naah.


	9. Chapter 9: A Fatal Mistake

**Me: Here we go! It is time for chapter 9!**

**Max: So what did Angel tell you anyways?**

**Angel: …**

**Max: OMG :O**

**Chapter 9: A Fatal Mistake**

I placed him on a park bench. I didn't know where he lived, so where was I supposed to put him? I figured that since he had been in this area, leaving him here would be the best thing to do. As for that kid…

It was like he was invisible. Maybe he actually was? Maybe he was also an experiment conducted by those lab rats. It was possible, but I didn't like thinking about it. So I set the old man down and was about to re-extend my wings when "War ammi?" The old timer was still groggy, but now conscious. Good thing my wings were concealed. I sighed. "You're safe now." I said. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Saffromwha?" I assumed he asked "Safe from what?'. I turned back towards him. "N-nothing." I responded calmly. I looked at the ground. "Some guy was trying to rob you, and I stopped him. He was going for your wallet." Man, I was actually a decent liar! And he bought it. "Well thank you youngster." He stared at me, the grogginess wearing off. "Is there anything I can do to thank you?" I looked up at this. "Um…" I chewed my lip. "Well, my family isn't doing so well in this economy, and they want me to get a job. Do you know where I can get one?" He laughed. "Do I ever! Tell me, have you ever heard of Bodies supermarket?" Having no idea what it was, but playing along, I nodded. "Good," He chuckled. "We've had a help wanted sign up for weeks now! We need a good cashier. You can make decent pay if you're good. Do you want the job?" Suddenly way more interested, I nodded for the 2nd time. He beamed. "Well c'mon then!" He said. "Your shift starts tomorrow morning at 6 sharp. I'll give you a basic rundown and your employee uniform." He handed me a folded up map from his pocket. "Don't be late!" And he took off.

Did I just get a job?

It turns out Bodies supermarket is a small shop on a street corner. It was just a little grocery store, not even a big business. The 'uniform' turned out to be a white apron wearing the name "Bodies little helper" In bold red. I also got a name tag (I gave the name "John Nightly) plated in gold. The store rarely got customers, but every time someone walked in they always bought bushels of food, enough to feed entire armies. I figured it was the culture of this section of Manhattan and ignored it. All I ever had to do was swipe the tag of the item on the scanner and on the computer (What a dinosaur! It was so slow!) The price would show. I would repeat this for all items until I had a grand total at the bottom of the list. I would then tell the customer the price, and I would put money they gave me in the cash register. That was it. Nothing more, just swiping food and reading numbers. Of course, every once in a while, since I was so hungry all of the time, I thought about stealing an item. I never did. At the end of my first day, Bodies, which was the old mans last name, gave me a check worth $20. I looked at him blankly. "You have a bank account, dontcha?" He asked jokingly. I looked down. "Um…no, I don't. My family…uh…we were scammed by our last back and we have yet to find a new one." He sighed. "Well then, I'll give ya money fer now." He reached into his massive wallet and pulled out a $20. "Here you go!" He said, and walked away. I waited till he was a good distance away before shouting "YES!" I had money! My first stop was food. That meant McDonalds. I made sure no one was around, and then took off, spreading my wings for the first time in a while. Man, I always forgot how great flying actually was. The great, pure sensation of being free, that nothing in the world could pull you down.

How about a missile?

**Me: That is the end of chapter 9. R&R please!**

**Dylan: Do you really think asking will make a difference? If they don't like the story, they wouldn't review.**

**Me: Shut-up, Dylan. Your girlfriend isn't even here, so don't even talk-**

**Max: Yes I am. And **_**you're so**_** going to get a beating.**

**Me: Oh, crap. **


	10. Chapter 10: A Fellow Flock Member

**Me: It's been a while, but chapter 10 is here! And it's time I tell you what Angel told me.**

**Angel: Whatever. Go for it.**

**Me: Angel never died. She made a copy of herself and placed it in the sewers. **

**Chapter 10: A Fellow Flock Member**

Wait, what? **A missile? **It exploded right next to me, and I was sent sprawling through the air. My adrenaline soared through the roof, and I was severely dazed. Blood was pouring through a huge wound in my shoulder, and my nose was bleeding, but that wasn't the bad part: **half of my left wing was missing.** The endorphins began to wear off, and pain seared through my arm. "Aaaahh!" I screamed, feeling as though my shoulder blade had really caught fire. Blood oozed through the huge opening, and I began to fall. Not because I wasn't flapping, but because I couldn't. My mind was buzzing. Who shot me? Can my wing heal? Is this it? "It hurts!" I shouted as I rocked towards the earth. "WHAT DO I DO?" The pain. The pain! I felt like I would never live again. Unconsciousness began to overcome me, as I desperately tried to stop my fall. But just as the ground approached me and I began to fade, I felt something gently grab me. I blacked out.

When I came to, I was in a damp, dark cave. It was pouring rain outside, and the dreary sky rumbled with thunder. Next to me, a live fire with fresh fish on a skewer cooking over it warmed my bones. I shivered and crawled towards it, warming my hands. Suddenly, without warning, I remembered what had happened. It brought with it the pain from the experience. I cried out, and sweat beaded my forehead. Gasping, I turned to look at my left wing. I paused, and then peeked. It was back. Sighing loudly, I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down. I stayed that way for another hour or two, picking at fish and waiting for the rain to stop. My mind still asked the questions. Who shot that missile? Who brought me here and made this fire? Was I safe, or was this a trap? I tried not to think about that last one, but right as I was about to finish off the last fish, a figure, drenched in rain, came in through the entrance. Shocked, I shot up and got into a fighting stance. "Hey, you," I said. "Who are you, and why am I here?" He only smiled, wringing the rainwater out of his blond hair. His blue eyes glistened, like a light in the cave. He approached me, a small fish in each hand. He sat down near the fire. "Ah," He said, putting the fish on the empty stakes and raising his hands up to the fire." Now this feels better." He turned towards me. "Have you eaten your fill? If not," He gestured towards the fish. "Here's your last chance. I'm getting hungry myself." I lowered my fists. This guy didn't seem to want to hurt me. He actually acted friendly. I sat down, snagging a fish. I stared into his smiling eyes. "So, mind telling me who you are?" He stood up. "Ah, yes," He smiled. "I guess I do owe you an explanation." And with that, he unfurled his golden blond wings.


	11. Chapter 11: Wings And War

**Me: Wow! It's been a while since I last updated, but with midterms just finished and finals looming, I haven't had a whole lot of time on my hands! Anywa-**

**Max: **_**You **_**don't have time? I'm trying to save the world! **_**I**_** don't have a lot of time!**

**Me: Why do you care so much? WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?**

**Just die already…**

**Max:….I heard that.**

**Chapter 11: Wings and War**

I sat there in a stunned silence, gawking at his massive golden wings. They seemed to shine with the sun that had just come out from the storm. He reminded me of an angel. He went on, as if

nothing I saw was out of the ordinary. "Well, you see, I'm not much different than you. In fact, I am also an experiment from the hospital that you were modified in. We were both given much of the

same DNA modifications. In fact (He liked to use the words 'in fact' a lot), we are almost like brothers. The one difference is that I am a few generations behind you." He paused for a moment,

expecting

me to pipe up and ask "Which one?" I did no such thing, so he continued. "I am generation 78, the second generation of 2 percent avian bird DNA transfer. You would be the one and only

experiment

of the third avian DNA. Every generation was given different bird DNA. The doctors never told me whose was whose, except that my DNA was combined with two percent of that of an Eagle. He

paused

again, taking a small nibble of fish before resuming his monologue. "And it is also true that you were given the avian DNA of a Raven." I looked up, almost dropping the fish I was eating. A Raven?

Wait,

how does he know? "In fact, you were given 5% of avian DNA." I stared coldly at him. "And just how do you know this?" I asked. He gave a creepy smile. "Now, that's my little secret." His

expression

hardened. "But I know more about you than that. I know your destiny." As if on queue, the calm weather outside erupted into a full out storm once again. I stood up now. "Wait a minute!" I

shouted.

"You're a spy aren't you? You're working for them!" I unfurled _my_ wings. "And it's time I left." Turning, I took a running start and shot out of the cave, expecting him to stay behind.

He followed me.

Damn him! I angled left, did a barrel roll, twisted violently, and even stalled, but he was still on my tail. Why was he chasing me so much? The wind howled in my ears and the rain pelted my face.

Nearby, a bolt of lightning struck a tree, charring the earth and igniting the now crispy tree. I used my arm to shield my face from the raindrops that were pounding me like bullets, and I looked

behind me. Sure enough, not 100 yards back was that stalker guy, his golden wings illuminating the grey skies. Suddenly, ahead, in the distance, I saw a large canyon drop-off. Perfect! I sped

towards it,

and

he followed. I zoomed ahead, gaining as much speed as I could. Then, right as I approached the drop off, I stopped, swinging around onto the side of the cliff and waited, hoping that in the storm he

would think I had kept flying. I slowed my heart down and waited for what felt like hours. Then, the sound of him zooming overhead reached my ears. I looked up, and suddenly, there he was, not 2

feet from my face. "AAH!" I screamed from the surprise, and I lost my grip on the edge. Now falling, I opened my wings and soared away. He was shouting something at me in the distance…. "I'm on

your side!" He shouted. "Someday I'll prove it to you!". With that, he took off and flew in the other direction.

I thought.

**Yes, for those of you that didn't know, I now have a co-writer: ****Quicquidlibet! She also has a maximum ride story called ****The Sky is Falling By Adorkable Super Dorks.**** It's a great **

**story, so read it!**

**Oh, and:**

**MaximumX: Happy Now?**

**RainRunnerStorme: Sorry, yah this was a long chapter…**

**FaNgIsMiNeDaMmIt: Muchas Gracias.**


	12. Chapter 12: Pissing Off Police

**So, hello. I am at my grandparents' house and there was a raccoon right outside the window!**

**So. Hi! I am Jessica (Quicquidlibet) and I am the new co-writer. I am the one writing this chapter, so I apologize in advance because my writing style tends to confuse people. I am also very sorry if I get Kei's personality wrong. Yeah.**

***sprinkles fairy dust* I wish to own Maximum Ride! … *cricket noise* … It didn't work. I still don't own.**

**ONWARD!**

**Chapter Twelve: Pissing off Police Puts me in a Predicament**

When a cop half-yells "Are you _trying_ to piss me off?" the best response is probably _not _"I dunno. Is it working?"

"Look kid, why do you think you're here?" the second cop asked, squeezing the bridge of his nose in obvious irritation.

"No clue." I replied. A few minutes after the other bird-kid left I had been grabbed by the police. No explanation, just an abduction.

"So you have no idea why there was a missile found by you?" the 'good cop' (the one who _wasn't_ yelling at me) asked.

"Oh. That. Yeah, someone kinda shot at me," I informed him.

"Someone one shot at you," the first cop, who I had labeled the 'bad cop', stated in disbelief.

"Yeah. Not very fun," I told them.

"Likely story. You're coming with us," he responded and I groaned.

**Alright-y, I'm done. Sorry if he's OOC. I'm used to sarcastic characters...**

**As for the chapter title, I felt like using alliteration.**

**So yeah.**

**~Toodle-loo.**


End file.
